The Hearts Facade
by daydreaming.of.flowers
Summary: Jaden has a mysterious past that links him to chazz, not only that but when a exsperiment goes wrong Jaden now has to deal with being a girl not only him syrus too and noah! Rivalshipping,syxzane,shadowshipping noahxmokuba ,smartshipping AlleyxBastion
1. Chapter 1

The Hearts Facade

Jaden: gawd why is alley in this story?

Alley:cause i love to torture you! ahahahah!

Daydreamer:... anyway this story has Rivalshipping,syxzane. also BastionxAlley.

Daydreamer: ok, bastion do your thing.

Bastion: ok, .flowers doesn't own anything!

Chapter 1

* * *

A little boy with chocolate brown hair that became a lighter caramel color as you reached the top walked absentmindedly through a park.

"Jaden!" yelled a little green haired girl with emerald eye's that where never really seen through her bangs that covered them as she ran too catch up.

"There you are" she said

"What do you want Alley?" asked a curious Jaden

"Well, I need your help with one of my experiments" Alley replied

"Oh no, not again" groaned Jaden

"Last time I helped you my hair turned red for a week" replied Jaden

'Sorry about that, Jaden" Alley replied sheepishly

'I just don't know what went wrong, it was such a full proof experiment!" said Alley

"Yeah, that is what you said after that one time where your experiment turned my teeth green for a month." said Jaden

"Every kept calling me green tooth" replied an now slightly angry Jaden

"Ummm sor-ry about t-that, really sorry but that was too funny!" giggled Alley

"Ugh forget it I am not helping you" said an aggravated Jaden

"Awwww come on" said Alley

'NO" shouted Jaden

"Fine" said Alley

"I'll get Jen too help me with it then" exclaimed Alley

"Well good luck" said Jaden as he walked away down the street.

"oh, Jaden you better watch out I will get you too help me you just watch" whispered Alley at Jadens retreating figure.

She smirked as she walked off down the cobbled path to her home.

Next day Jaden woke up and got ready for school he put on his red t-shirt and blue Short's and grabbed his bear backpack along with his yellow hat and quickly put on his sneakers and sock's and scurried down stairs to the kitchen.

He lifted his nose and got a whiff of pancake's "Yum" he thought. As he neared the kitchen he could hear his mom humming a happy tune.

His mother turned around and saw him near the kitchen

"Hello dear how are you? She asked

"OK" replied Jaden solemnly

"Are you sure you're OK?" she asked

"Yea, mom" replied Jaden

"Oh, Alley called" his mom said

"What she wants?" asked Jaden

"oh, she wanted you to come over to her house to play with her, her mother there too so she could watch you while I go out Friday,and you get to spend time with alley" said his mother

"She wants me to play with her huh, more like use me for her experiments she is SO evil!" thought a fuming Jaden

"He mom is picking you up tomorrow at 3:30, so be ready" said his mother

"Yeah be ready for Alley and what ever experiment she going to do to me is more like it' thought jaden viciously

Chapter 1 end

Chazz: Jaden you are soo wierd!

Jaden: no you are!

Daydreamer " *sighs* anyways r&r!"


	2. Chapter 2

Daydreaming:Yes i finally done(hugs Elekid stuff toy)

Jaden:What took you so long?

Daydreaming:life Jaden, life

Jaden: O.K. Anyway we have a guest next chapter can you guess?  
Daydreaming: ooo-h i know!

Jaden:your not sopposed to tell them!

Daydreaming: okay's!

Jaden:Anyway on with the chapter!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"JADEN!" screeched a voice

'Whah oh hi mom" said Jaden

"what are you doing its 3:00pm get up and get dressed!" said his mother

"k" mumble Jaden who laid back down for a sec

"NOW" boomed his mother as she threw of the covers of Jadens bed her hands on her hips and an expression that said get up before i kill you

"fine" replied Jaden as he yawned and clumsily got up from bed

"good" replied his mother in a pleased tone as she walked out of his bedroom she said 'hurry up lunch is ready down stairs i made some hot dogs' with that she walked out of the room.

"gawd i need to stop staying up all night and playing video games" said Jaden "And today i have to go over to Alley's!"

"damn" he cursed inwardly as he threw on a baggy black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans he also put on blue and black sneakers and decided to take his fanny pack and fill it with snacks.

he slowly trudged down the stairs making soft foot prints in the velvet carpet his hand on the railings of the wooden stairs that creaked under his weight slowly he went downs stairs the smell of hot-dogs lofting from the kitchen 'well' he thought

'at least i have a reason not to eat Alley's moms cooking now' he thought

'even though alley mom is a sweet lady her cooking can kill it still amazes me how Alley can eat that stuff its like taste like garbage"thought Jaden

As Jaden descended form the stairs he heard his mom muttering "what am i going to do with that boy?" as this was said she slightly shook her head and finished setting the table for lunch.

Jaden quickly shuffled into the dinning room "well head looks like you finally got up" his mother said "Hf" was the only reply she got from her son as he sat down on one of the wooden chairs that creaked a little under his weight.

Jaden waited for his young brunette mother to bring him his lunch he looked outside the window and set his gaze upon a bird that was sitting on a cherry tree it chirped happily and flew away Jaden signed remembering he had to go to alley 'what a joy' he thought sarcastically soon his thoughts where interrupted by his young mother thrusting a plate in front of him that had two fresh hot dogs on it along with this she set down a cold glass of lemonade in front of him.

She frowned the said "whats wrong Jaden dear?" "no-thin" Jaden replied solemnly. His mother looked at him quizzically but decided not to press him further.

"Mom" he asked.

"yes dear" replied his mother

"um well do i really need to go to alleys?" he asked "why don't you want to go Jaden, Alley is your best friend" she said while looking at him worriedly she thought alley was a good friend to Jaden. "i just don't feel well" replied Jaden which was true a few minutes before he started feeling very hot and feverish.

"well i can't cancel my work date so you still need to go to alley I'm so sorry dear but i have to go I'll call Alleys mom and tell her your sick so she knows to give you medicine when you arrive,Okay?" she asked.

"Okay"replied Jaden with a cough "while you are there you can take a nice long rest and the cold will be gone by tomorrow" said his mother "alright" replied Jaden. Jaden mother was still worried but knew that alley mom would watch over Jaden for her.

After a few minutes of scrambling to get stuff Jaden was ready to go to Alley's to him it was a death sentience since he knew she was planning something."Alright" said his mother "are you ready to go?" she asked "yes" replied Jaden to his mother "alright" she said as she motioned his to get in the car Jaden quickly chose his seat in the car to be one close to the window there jeep was an green on the tag it said 'I heart duel monsters' the interior of the car was black leather.

After a short ten minute drive they ended up at a mansion like house that was brick and had lush gardens on the side as they drove up the gates had written on them Alley's last name Earth, as the big Gates opened Jaden stomach muscle's clenched tight and his mouth went dry no thought sane or not could make it through his mind except something dramatic was about to happen today that would change his future today he just didn't know what.

---------------ooh--mystical---line-----break-----yaHHH----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As there green jeep drove up the driveway of Alley's parents and the saw Alley's maids. Linette and Karms Alley's most trusted maids Linette was brunette her hair was in braids and she had brown eye's she wore a simple black and white maid outfit, she was an outgoing on the other hand was more sophisticated in the looks and attitude department she wore the same outfit and wore her lavender hair in braids and her purple eyes stunned most for there lifeless look.

" Mistress Earth is waiting for you in the living room area" said Karms in monotone. "Oh thank you dear" Jadens mother replied as she walk into the Living was well furnished and the theme was Africa the walls where painted to resemble the Sahara it had lions resting in the shade and giraffes eating from trees.

As Jaden mother hurried into the exotic room to give her thanks to for inviting Jaden over she almost fell to the floor she had tripped over the plush tiger print carpet but was caught by one of the butlers Rasher to be exact he was young and muscular handsome none the less with black satin hair and eye's that held depth beyond a persons understanding."T-thank you Rasher" His mother replied shakily "you welcome " he said in monotone "once again thank you for watching my jaden,wad-en" she cheerily replied as she looked at her watch.

"Oh dear i am late!!" she exclaimed as she hurried out of the room and gave Jaden a chaste kiss on the cheek "I'll pick you up later honey! stay out of trouble!" she called back.

"Jaden"called "Alley

is waiting for you in her room she says's she needs you to come right away" said "y-yes ma'am" Jaden replied as he hurried quickly out of the room his mind whirled with possible escape ways to get out but soon realised Alley will get mad and her experiment might be more "viscous" as Jaden found a proper way to put it.

So he made the hardest diccision of his life he be brave on go through it. He went up the acient looking hallways to Alley's room Whitch Was a pale colored green room with a forest theme. "Hello Jaden-chan" she said in a sing-along voice "are you ready?" she asked "y-yes i.....Am" he said slowely. A smiled found a way on Alley face "okay let's do this thing!" she said then smirked. (what have i done) thought Jaden

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden: now i am scared(hides)

Daydreaming: i wonder whats going to happen.

Chazz: your the author you should know!

Daydreaming: oh ya (giggles)

Chazz: high off candy again?

Daydreaming:maybe

Chazz: oh shiznits (slaps head) oh well anyway R&R


End file.
